narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuraken vs Rogen
Rogen was walking through Sunagakure headed back to Konoha but got sidetracked cause something caught his eye. Kurāken was tasked to finding out the strength numbers behind Sunagakure and he did just take as the bird of the air came to him and told him everything he needed to know. Thank you my friends you guys always know when to help out. he said to the birds. Now I guess we should be heading back huh buddy he said looking on his left when there as cleary no one there. We should sight see more, We were given order to do a job and come back its not good to dissappoint our friends and Fa' rao is our friend Rogen decided to walk over and investigate, walking up to him saying "Scuse me sir can i help you?" Its rude to cut in on peoples coversations, dont see me talking to my friend here he said angrily as he pointed at the thin air on his left side, You want me and him to but in on your conversation would he asked. Humans these days no respect , I know I didnt think people could be so impolite around here he said answering the imaginary question of his Friend "Um, sir there's no one beside u except for me" said Rogen. Kurāken immeidately went silent and those voices went off in his head, Are you saying that my friend is beaneth your notice... is that what you saying.. That he a nobody, he doesnt exist to you.. WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT HIM he yelled as a blacks began to grow over his face and his eye turned yellow oh you wanna kill him to friend am I right , no let me have him, see im not going to just kill him... IM GOING TO TEAR HIS SPINE OUT AND MAKE HIM WATCH US EAT IT. he yelled in a crazed voice as his arm turned into the razor sharp weapon and slashed it at the man "WHOA WHOA WHOA i never meant to say anything to offend your friend" said Rogen Toriyama as he jumped back dodging his attack Dont try to take it back now he spoke in a lw raspy voice, if that how you felt THEN YOU HAVE KEPT WALKING he yelled as he relenteless pursued him swinging his mutated arm with the blade on the end. "Your crazy!!!" Rogen said as he grabbed the mutated arm with his left hand and landed a wind chakra infused punch on Kuraken. The punch sent him backwards, but held his ground... ARGGGG im gonna paint this town red with your blood as the black marking begin to grown on both side of his face and his second arm turned into a blade as well on both sides this time he flew back into action swinging like a madman hopin to cut Rogen down. "grr why can't you just stay DOWN!?" rogen said as he used Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets sending them right at Kuraken He used his Jet Booster Jump to quickly maneuver out of the attack's path and boosted his speed flying toward Rogen using his Piston Fist: Style One to add more power to his puch as well as speed. Rogen took the punch and went flying to the ground and while goin to the ground he used Earth Release: Dark Swamp to ease his fall Kuraken simply roared and used his bladed arm to stretch acorss and attempt to hit Rogen again. hoping to floor him even harder.Rogen then protected himself by activating Earth Release: Earth Dome to protect himself. He slammed direclty into the domw cauaing it top shake but was mostly unharmed...This cant save you from meee he said as cannons grew out his back ready to blast the over abundance of Nautra energy he naturall absorbs he charaged his cannons on his back as he was ready to fire his Cursed Seal Chakra Blast on the rock. Rogen quickly countered with Earth Release: Earth Crushing Spikes The spikes crushed him interrupting his blast and made him step back a few steps.. Ill show you a rock trick of my own Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears which all shot out sharp rocks from the ground all aimed at rogen. Rogen quickly turned the earth dome into Earth Prison reversing it on him trapping him. A prison made of earth will not confine me nor stop me from wringing your neck he slmmed his hand on the ground and used his Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation which caused the earth prison to brust open and a volcano like strutcure came out the ground. Like I said wont hold me he laughed.. see friend he tried to keep us down and make us dissappoint or other friends, but we know how we hate to dissappoint friends right buddy. Now on to you Kuraken pointed I will have you neck he said as he jumped down and used his Piston Fist to come down crashing on Rogen head. Rogen charged and used Wind Clothesline hitting Kuraken in the stomach still taking his Piston Fist to his back Kuraken was knocked back and roled up a few times he got up and looked around confused.... Where did he go buddy buddy, and he looked to his left and he saw that his IMaginary friend was hurt. Kuraken eyes went complelty white and the transfomration coovred his whole body as there loud whispers around him he went into a verison of the cursed stage where he got bigger a second pair of arm grew out his back two sets of eyes grew out of his leg and shoulder and clasws formed on the tips of ihs hands and the extra set on his shoulder. HIs chest cavity rose and his face became nothing short of a nightmare, he only simply YOu are so dead its beyong comprehension, I will destory the very ground you walk on. Rogen saw this transformation and said to himself "man i really pissed him off didn't i??" as he grabbed his kunai blades off of his back and then said "i guess it's time to stop playing games" He laughed and a second voice spoke behind his that blade wont to anything my claws as sharp as the bones for the Kaguya clans Kekkei Genkai... he said as the arm above his shoulder started to spin like a drill and go for Rogen throat.Rogen jumped back away from the bone drill and used Earth Release: Binding Chains and thousands of chains wrapped around him. Your still trying to hold me down.. It wont work as the second pair of arms hit the ground and used his Earth Release: Phanerozoic Cross causing the earth beneath rogen feet to swallow up his legs and drain his chakra. With that move the earth will indeed swallow you whole as it feeds on your chakra, and once it has sucked you dry you will be absorbed into the planet forever stuck as nothing more than apure land mark.... AHAHAHAHAHAHA rogen looked up at the creature and said "he's good, very very good" as his shadow clone disappeared and the real Rogen appeared a few feet back from where he was and got into a side-ways stance putting his palms together absorbing a massive amount of wind chakra into an extremely large condensed ball and said "Cross Storm!!!" and fired the storm at Kuraken. Kurken put boht set of his arms up to try and sheild himself from the attack which didnt work as the gust wind stil encased him Arrrggggg IM gona drown you one way or another... HE said as he used his Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld to entrap and drown rogen in a massive swamp Going into the swamp he formed the hand seals for Earth Release: Mud Guardian Technique and rose back out of the swamp on top of the guardian. Ah so he got friends to just me and you right buddy.. well How would you like if I said that your friend right there was a nobody huh and that he was trash, or he didnt even esist you wouldnt like that now would. Kuerken ranted on and on. His first set of arm form a ball of lighting in fornt of his chest while the set set formed and even bigger one over his head and combined the attack for a double Lightning Release: Cross Thunder Rogen sent his mud guardian in after the the cross thunder technique and deflect it. Ill mash you friend and make mud pies out of him his second set of arms turned in the jet boosters and he took off full speed flying at Rogen and the Mud creature Rogen had the Guardian attack Kuraken head on and then used Wind Release: Turbine Storm The blast from the wind sent kuraken sprawling backqrds even as he tried to use hois clasw to grab and hold onto the ground. He was much slower to get up this time and blood even ran down the corner of his mouth.... HE simply licked the blood as his two arms on his soulders turned into cannon which collected the natural energy around him and began to fire using his Cursed Seal Chakra Blast With this distance you wont get over here in time and YOU WILL DIE.. he screamed in manaical fashion maybe not but i can counter u just as well" Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets rogen said and then activated his Eagle Eye so he could start healing himself as the blast hit him. OH no you dont as he charged the balast up to its maxium capacity to hit him and take him out knocking aside the Vaccum Bullets itl take moe than that to fight against Stred up Natural Energy he laughed. Rogen burrowed deep under the sand to avoid the cannon blasts and to gather his thoughts. This shall not allow your escape you will apologize for what you said to my friend , and then what you did to me him Kuraken said as he bagn to morph once more. "who said i was trying to escape" rogen said as he jumped out of the sand and used Wind Release: Vacuum Drilling Sphere shooting it right at Kuraken as he's morphing again.